


Green

by MR01



Series: Trial-Order [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cabin Fic, F/M, Idiots in Love, Missions Gone Wrong, Or right depending on who you're asking, Snowed In, So Married, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: "Thanks to you and your shit nerd-antics we are stuck in here, Zoë and look Eren is being a bummer yet again. Not that I am surprised."(Under work, I'm on a deadline. Don't read it yet plz & thnx- MR01)





	Green

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own 'Attack on Titan' so now you know

* * *

They had followed a lead on Titans closing in on wall Maria. 

Having found a little cabin by a clearing so that they could rest for the night because the snowfall was coming down a lot faster than anticipated.

What was supposed to just be a simple scouting mission had not started off so great.

Now that it's the morning and the are snowed in for who knows how many days. Well no one present is really a happy camper.

"Thanks to you and your shit nerd-antics we are stuck in here, Zoë and look Eren is being a bummer yet again. Not that I am surprised."

Levi grumbles something about freezing balls as he looks out the window and at the outside world covered in snow.

"It's not like it's the end of the world Levi. We'll be in and out. Back at 'em in no time."

She hands him a cup of black coffee and a box of sugar as she takes a seat across from him. Going over the plan of action for when they are finally out.

"I guess you have a point but I feel useless just stuck in here and to top matters of we're stuck with _the_ trio of self-doubting brats."

She repressed a smile as the teens started to make their way down into the kitchen. Ready to get some breakfast so that they could start the day off right.

 "Morning" was uttered in unison Mikasa and Eren took a seat with Armen having headed straight to the antique stove in the kitchen.

Pulling out his satchel and scrambling up some eggs so they could ration the food.

Having found a half empty container of salt with some luck and help from Hange.


End file.
